


I Won't Let It Hurt You

by foxy_johnlocker



Series: First Loves [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Parenthood, Shyness, Teen Pregnancy, agender hercules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_johnlocker/pseuds/foxy_johnlocker
Summary: Each entranced by the other, Maria and Eliza are pulled into a dazzling relationship that leaves them both breathless. The ghosts of the past may haunt them, but they also make their love a more beautiful thing through adversity.Or that Marliza high school AU where Herc and Maria used to be fuck buddies and then she finds out she's pregnant





	

The first day of second semester. Eliza Schuyler had transferred to Precalculus, a class mostly populated by juniors and seniors. She looked around nervously.

_Everyone's staring at me. They notice I'm a sophomore. Shit. I don't know anyone. That's weird... is it?_

"Okay, good morning, everyone, welcome to Precalc. I'm Ms. Fuller. Let's start by introducing ourselves again because I see some new faces. Thomas, would you like to start?"

"Hey, I'm Thomas Jefferson, I'm a junior."

"I'm James Madison. Junior."

Eliza stopped paying attention, just focusing on what she was going to say so she wouldn't fuck up, when suddenly she realized that it was almost her turn. The girl sitting in front of her was just about to introduce herself. She had fluffy shoulder-length curls and gorgeous dark tan skin, and she wore a fucking sexy sweater that showed off her shoulders.

"I'm Maria Lewis, I'm a junior," she said with a little laugh in her voice. It was just slightly nasally, but not in a bitchy way, Eliza thought.

_Whoa. She's... amazing._

"Hey!" The boy sitting next to Eliza was saying to her.

"Oh! Sorry. Um, I'm Eliza... Eliza Schuyler. I'm a sophomore." There were a few murmurs around the class, then Maria slowly turned to face Eliza. Eliza breathed in sharply, trying to hide it.

Her face was possibly the most beautiful thing Eliza had ever seen. Her full lips, her cute nose, her perfect eyebrows, and her badass style and makeup made Eliza almost want to cry.

"You're a sophomore? Damn," she said.

Eliza was blushing hard. "I, uh - yeah." She tried to cover half her face with her hair in embarrassment. "I took a few classes at city college last semester 'cause I was bored in Geometry."

"So you're kind of smart, huh?" Maria laughed. Usually Eliza hated these kinds of questions, mostly because she got them a lot, but this time she just smiled weakly and shrugged. "Yeah," Maria answered her own question and turned back to the front of the class. Eliza was left in a daze.

 

A few days later, they ran into each other in the hall. Maria had done her makeup differently that day, with a shimmering lipgloss and pinky blush. It looked no less amazing on her than her usual vampy look, and Eliza bit her lip almost subconsciously.

"Hey!" Maria said offhandedly.

Eliza barely managed a word.

_What do I like about her so much? Do I want to be her? Is this a self-confidence thing? I like myself... don't I? She's just so flawless and beautiful and she can totally light up your world like that when she smiles and she's so nice! Am I jealous? Oh no! I've gotta be. What do I do?_

Eliza stumbled to her next class, confused by this unidentifiable yearning she was feeling.

 

That weekend, Eliza and her sisters were trying to make plans for the afternoon. "I've been wanting to go shopping," Angelica suggested. "Get some spring wardrobe."

"Can we stop by Claire's?" Peggy whined quietly, bored by her older sisters always making decisions without her.

"We can leave you there and pick you up later. Liza, you down?"

Eliza frowned.

_I should go. If I really have self-esteem issues, maybe this is just what I need. I've been feeling so weird lately. What is this? I like myself! Well, apparently not. I need to go and try on some fantastic clothes and I'll feel better. Angie's good with that confidence thing, right? She can help me. She's always so sweet._

"Sure, I... I've been feeling kind of weird about myself lately. Maybe this will do the trick." Eliza regretted voicing her thoughts almost immediately when she saw Angelica's concerned expression.

"Aw, sorry, sis. Don't worry. I'll find you some bomb booty shorts to try on and your fears will be out the window!" her sister proclaimed, nudging Eliza playfully. She smiled.

_I should enjoy this._

 

Half an hour later, the Schuylers were at their local department store, rifling through endless racks of clothes and picking out things they liked. Eliza had drifted off towards the more on-trend section, where she usually didn't shop. She picked up a few sweaters and went back to her sisters to tell them she was going to the changing rooms.

"Okay, can you wait for just a minute? I think we're gonna go too, I just need to finish going through this rack..."

Eliza waited for Angelica to choose one more pair of jeans, then they headed off to the changing rooms.

"Peggy's already in there," Angelica told her sister, knocking on one of the doors. "Hey, Peg? It's us. Can we share a changing room? We've got some stuff to try on."

Peggy opened the door to a mess of various brightly colored articles of clothing. She was wearing a bright pink off-the-shoulder top and short shorts. Both her older sisters were a little alarmed at her risque outfit choice, but ultimately decided not to say anything. She was almost in high school, after all, she could wear what she wanted.

Eliza tried on a casual white sweatshirt with a ribbed feel to it. "Ang, how's this?"

"Ooh, I like you in white!" she exclaimed. "Yeah... I feel like you could paint a little logo over here with fabric paint... a heart or something. Oh, sorry, did I just poke your boob? Sorry." Angelica laughed as she straightened Eliza's sweater for her. She paused for a moment, examining how it looked. "Yeah, no, I like it. It's cute. I picked up some jeans for you, do you want to try those on?" She handed her sister a washed-out, loose pair of mom jeans with a little rip in one knee. They weren't what Eliza normally wore, but she really liked how they had looked the other day on... Maria.

_Maria. What's wrong with me? Why did she - oh my god, is that her voice?_

She listened.

_Shit. It is._

Eliza's legs started to tremble a little in nervous excitement as she listened, the jeans she was holding slowly dropping from her hands.

"Yeah, it should be fine," the voice was saying. "No, I know you're with Laf. It's cool. I'll let you know. Okay. Bye."

_Should I go say hi? That's weird as shit. No. But she's actually here, right now! I ought to go and talk to her. Maybe she can help me pick out some clothes... We could-_

"Earth to Liza! Hello? Are you ok?"

"Umm... sure." Eliza tried to pass it off with a nervous laugh, but she choked on it a little and it came out more like a cough. "I just... need to go to the bathroom."

"What's up? Is everything-" Peggy chimed in, but Eliza was already out the door. She looked around and was relieved to find that there was no one else in the hallway for the time being. She moved a few doors down and leaned against a door, trying to work out what had her so out of sorts.

_It's nothing. Just a girl from my class who seems nice. Maybe I can make friends with her. That would be nice._

As she was taking a few deep breaths, Eliza felt someone pushing open the door behind her. "Oh! Sorry-" she said quickly, scrambling out of the way and almost hiding in another changing room when she realized it was Maria. "Hi," she said, trying to remain calm.

"Hey. Do I know you...?" Maria was poking her head out of the stall. "Oh! You're that sophomore from Precalc, right? Eliza! Hi."

"Small world, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, would you mind grabbing me a size M of this dress? I'm kind of semi-naked and I got the wrong size. It's just by the door." Maria handed her a tight dark green jersey dress.

"Okay... a size M?"

"Yeah, thanks." Maria smiled a charming smile and Eliza went off to get the dress. When she came back, she threw the dress over the door and was about to go back to the stall with her sisters when Maria opened the door. "Thanks so much. Hey, would you mind telling me how this looks? You can come in."

She did. Maria was wearing a matching light pink velvet tank top and shorts set and she looked like a princess. Her hair was flooded with rivers of gold, even in the crappy department store lighting, and her jawline was perfect to Eliza, soft and sculpted at the same time. She wanted to...

_Kiss her? What the f- Oh no. Oh my god. I'm gay. I'm gay! I'm okay, but I'm... gay._

Eliza swallowed. She was relieved. She knew what was happening to her. This was great. She was gay!

_That's okay! And oh my god, is Maria hot. Oh, yeah._

"You look... amazing," Eliza said. She had found her voice. She was confident. "I love it. It's such a nice color."

"Right? I like it too. Hey, nice jeans. I think I have those exact ones!"

"I think you do, or something like them. Do you think they look ok?" Eliza asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I think they're totally your style! They look awesome!"

They just smiled at each other for a moment. It was too long. When Maria looked away and said something about trying on the green dress, Eliza was already hooked. Addicted. It hurt to look away. Maria was an angel, a saving grace, and she was completely, stupidly in love. She tried not to look at Maria's ass as she nonchalantly changed her clothes.

_That's rude. I can't... oh shit. Nope! I'm looking away. I can't fuck this up._

"Eliza?" she heard suddenly from the hallway. "Where'd you go? Hello?"

"Yeah-" Eliza tried to explain, unsure what to say. "I ran into a friend from school. I'll... call you."

"Uhh... okay?" Angelica was surprised. "Have fun, I guess."

Eliza listened to her sisters' footsteps fading away.

_Wait. What if I'm not gay? You don't just see one hot girl and decide you're gay! I've always been straight... how did this happen? Everyone will be fine with it, but what if I'm not gay? It'll look like I was just trying to get attention! And - oh, shit - Maria is like the straightest girl I've ever seen. I have no chance with her. This is terrible. Why did this have to happen like this?_

"Here, how's this? I kind of like it, but am I asking for it?" Maria was asking, having put on the dress. She turned around and bent over a little. "How much does my ass show? Is it too much?"

"Uh..."

_Too much for my gay ass._

"No, I think you rock it. I mean, it depends what you want to..."

Maria got up again suddenly. "Oh my god, sorry! Is this okay with you? I mean, I should ask... Are you comfortable with this? I don't want to... We barely..."

"No, it's fine," Eliza was quick to say, a little breathlessly. "I'm... cool."

"Me too. I don't really worry about modesty, if you can tell," Maria laughed. "Well, I think I'm going to put some stuff on hold. Do you have to be somewhere, or...?"

"No," Eliza replied, helping Maria gather up some clothes. "Do you?"

"Nah. I was thinking about going to that new bakery that opened a few blocks down. If you want, you can come."

Eliza just smiled. She felt like she was floating, but at the same time a million concerns were rattling around in her brain.

_Am I flirting? I can't flirt with a straight girl! But what if she isn't? I have to make it clear that I'm into her! I guess it'll come with time... but do I even like her like that? Am I being awkward? What's going on?_

Eliza had never liked anyone this fervently before. Her usually calm mind was tumbling into overdrive as she worried and dreamed and inwardly squealed. It was a dream, her heart was pounding as they hastened through the cool air and the small clumps of people on the sidewalk. The streetlights turned on. Day was turning into evening, a beautiful sunset was just out of view behind buildings, the light still hitting the girls' blushing faces. For the first time in a while, Maria's heart skipped a beat as she glanced over to Eliza.

_Wow, she's actually pretty cute. Her little nose, and her hair is so shiny, and look at her smile! She's adorable! I can't believe I'm falling for someone. It's been a while. What do I do? I can't just fuck her and get over her. I owe her more than that. I can't waste this opportunity. I need to make sure she stays, because she's absolutely beautiful._

"So..." Maria laughed.

_Stay confident. All the boys like you 'cause you're confident. Don't waver. It's too late. Ask her._

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked rushedly.

Eliza was rather surprised.

_Oh my god. What does that mean? Does it mean she's gay, or straight? Damn it!_

"Uh, no, I'm single," Eliza finally replied. "What... what about you?"

"Single too. I've been..."

_Don't make yourself look like a hoe! I mean, you are, but she can't think that! You're perfectly capable of being loyal to keep her!_

"I've been single for a while. I'm, uh... not really looking for a boyfriend, though." Maria thought she sounded choked up, embarrassed, and affected. Eliza thought of her like a queen.

 

Eliza was sitting in lazy Mr. Tan's English class the next Monday, waiting for class to begin. "Good morning, folks," he eventually mumbled, still sitting at his computer. "Can you all discuss one exciting thing that you did this weekend with your partner while I take roll? Remember to practice your details!"

Eliza turned to face her partner, John Laurens. "Take roll," she sighed, making air quotes and rolling her eyes. The students all knew that it would take ten or fifteen minutes before Mr. Tan started teaching.

"I know. Someone told me he's on Facebook when he's sitting at his computer for ages every morning."

"Really?" Eliza laughed. "Well, this weekend..."

"Yeah... I was hanging out with my, uh... girlfriend." John wasn't out at school yet because of his conservative parents, but it hurt every time he couldn't tell someone how much he loved his Alex. (He was kind of the obnoxiously public boyfriend.)

"Oh! Uh, I was also hanging out with my... crush," Eliza said.

_Crush? Crush. She's a crush now. Wow. Who knew I would have a crush on a girl!_

"Sh... I mean,  _he's_ really nice, he's in my math class." Eliza remembered with panic that John's parents were extremely conservative. She didn't want to be harassed before she was even sure about her sexuality. "We ran into each other when I was going shopping. It was really nice. So how long have you been with your girlfriend?"

"A few months, yeah," John answered. "It's been getting... more serious."

"Nice," Eliza commented. "God, I wish I was in a relationship. I mean, I just joined a new math class, and sh- uh, he's, haha, he's really hot. Sorry! Don't know why I keep misspeaking. Yeah. No. Uh..."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm not gay either," John felt he had to clarify. "Obviously." There was an awkward silence, then he asked, "So, uh, practice our description, huh? So what's he like?"

"Umm..."

_Oh, shit, I didn't plan for this._

"Uh, he has really nice... uh... biceps, uh, muscles, you know..."

"Yeah, biceps, and pecs, right?" John agreed enthusiastically. "I mean, that's what you're talking about..." he clarified quickly.

"Yeah... What about yours?"

"Oh, gee, I don't even know, I mean... She's great, I just don't know how to describe it..." John made a vague hand motion.

"Boobs? Like just really nice boobs? I, uh..."

"Yeah! That's what I meant. Yeah." They both paused again, then John burst out laughing. "We're both gay as shit, aren't we?"

"...we're both gay," Eliza chimed in, laughing too. Leaning on each other and letting out all their nervous and awkward energy in laughter, they could barely contain themselves.

"I'm with Alex," John explained. "Alex Hamilton."

"Knew it," Eliza giggled. "I mean, like, I should have. I didn't. You're closeted pretty well."

"Well," John laughed. "Not really. We've probably kissed in every possible location, including in this classroom after hours."

"Really?" Eliza wiped a tear from her eye, still amused. "Nice. Those are honestly my life goals."

"Yep," John agreed. "We're the most goals couple out there. But hey, can you not out me, please? It's because my parents..."

"Yeah, I heard. And I'm not sure about myself, either. So let's just keep this under wraps," Eliza suggested.

"Cool."

"Cool."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the corresponding Lams high school AU in part 1! UwU And leave a comment if you are so inclined, it would make my day xD


End file.
